


Up North

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [109]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Family, Gift Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry and Ed take the kids up north to experience snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up North

“Ow!” Allie said, stomping her feet and glaring at the sky. 

“What is it?” Ed asked, concern sending him to her side. Winry would say their youngest was spoiled, but Ed would never agree. 

“Snow’s cold!” Allie said with a whine, and it was all Winry could do to not laugh at her. 

Instead, she challenged her humor into a brisk tone. “Yes, it is,” she said, “but you’ll feel warmer as we walk to the hotel where we’re staying.” 

“We’re walking?” Simon took up the whine now. “But the snow’s as high as the top of my boots!”

“Not if you walk on the sidewalk,” Becca said, sticking her nose up in the air, and the snowflakes kissing her skin. She shivered, wriggling her shoulders at the icy touch of the snow. 

“Come on,” Ed beckoned their kids, “let’s get moving.” He shouldered his suitcase and Simon followed suit. Winry hid her smile at how cute it was. 

“Dad, doesn’t your automail bother you up here?” Becca asked, falling in step with him. 

“Nope.” Ed grinned down at her. “Your mom made me the best automail the first time we came up north.” He gestured with his free hand. “It’s all I’ve worn since then.” 

“How long ago was that?” Allie wanted to know, holding onto Winry’s free hand. Her own suitcase was smaller than anyone’s; which made sense, considering her size. If she’d been allowed to pack everything she’d wanted to bring, Allie would’ve needed her own train car to bring her luggage. Winry had gently pointed out that if she took everything with her, she wouldn’t have any room for souvenirs, which seemed to have worked. 

“A long time,” Winry said, giving Allie’s gloved hand a squeeze. 

“Is that part of the time when you and Uncle Al were traveling around Amestris?” Simon asked, trying to skip to catch up to Ed. His boot skidded on the slick surface and he flailed his arms, trying to keep his balance. Becca giggled and Simon tried to spin on her, only to nearly lose control again. 

Ed slapped a steadying hand on their eldest’s back. “Just keep walking,” he said, “don’t try anything too outrageous.”

Winry hid a giggle, thinking how many times Ed had done something just like that. Allie glanced up at her, grinning, too, and they shared a quick smile. “We’d better pick up the pace,” she called, “I’m starting to get cold.” 

Twisting to look over his shoulder, Ed searched her face, nodding when Winry narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re okay?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“We’re fine,” Winry said tartly, and she didn’t mean just Allie, holding her hand, but the tiny life inside of her. They hadn’t even told the kids about her pregnancy yet. That was part of the reason for the trip – soon, Winry knew she’d be big as a house – again – and traveling would be out of the question with Ed’s worrying and fussing over her, not matter how much she tried to reassure him she was fine. Of course, after Allie, and the trouble with her pregnancy, he might have a reason to worry. Winry managed to keep herself from touching her belly, but more because both of her hands were busy holding onto things. 

Ed grinned back at her, the light in his eyes warming, and Winry felt a glow inside her. The kids had their own room in the hotel, right next door with adjoining doors – and Winry knew Ed planned on making use of their own room. Her body tingled, and it wasn’t from the cold. 

“Come on, Allie,” she said, “we don’t want to get left behind.” 

Allie snorted. “As if Daddy would leave us.” 

Winry smiled, nodding. “No, he never would.”


End file.
